The Other Rose
by Jessica Mitch
Summary: Daltonverse: Several Rachel Berry and Evan&Ethan Brightman Drabbles for all your BrightBerry needs. Enjoy this moment. AU from my other story, The Hanover Boy and obviously from Dalton
1. Morning

Yes, yes I know, what is this fuckery, why am I posting this? Well my dear reader, I have written a bunch of BrightBerry drabbles since that fateful ask to CP all those months (or weeks, whatever) ago. I thought the concept of them was enjoyable so I wrote. I'll be posting such through the days.

I own nothing by the way. Not the Tweedles. Not Rachel Berry. Oh but I wish I did. I shall make them my everything.

Love lots!

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry sat up as her alarm clock played a song from her iPod. <em>Another day to showcase my talents!<em>She thought cheerily and reached for her phone that was next to her star dazzled nerf gun to text her boyfriends.

_Good morning my Brightmans! I hope you two have a wonderful day. Lots of love! _And she put a gold star icon right at the end of the sentence and pressed send. She been having these random good moods when she started dating the Tweedles. She didn't mind that she had two, actually she was very ecstatic about the fact. Okay so their relationship had to have a little finessing but they pushed through. They were kind to her, they liked to listen to her sing and she liked to listen to them sing. Sometimes, they sing together and Rachel was happy to find two guys who can keep up with her vocally. They make her laugh a lot with their stories from Dalton. They give great hugs. They treat her like she's their own little princess.

Yes, Ethan and Evan had the star practically drowning in love.

Rachel walked downstairs to the sound of a blender. Maybe it was one of her dads getting her shake ready.

"Good morning, beautiful." Her eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar voice. And there, standing right beside the blender were Ethan and Evan. Ethan was pouring the shake into a big glass and Evan asked. "How were your dreams tonight?"

"How did you get in?" She asked as she patted her bed hair down. _What's the point, Rachel? They've seen you. God, this is embarrassing_. "Don't you have school?" A glass was pressed against her hand and she held the protein shake. Lips pressed against her own and she smiled. "Stop, Evan, my dads could come down any minute. And I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"It's Ethan." He chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She could tell them apart only 70% of the time. "And I think your kisses are still as exemplary as I remember."

She smiled wider and reached up to pat his cheek affectionately. He held her waist and guided her into the counter stool beside his brother and he jumped on the other one. Evan leaned and kissed her as well. She blushed wildly. "Oh, my God, you're seeing me in my bed clothes, with my bed hair!"

The twins chuckled. "We don't mind." They said together and leaned their heads on both of her shoulders. "You're still adorable."

She patted her hair down for one last time and placed a kiss on both of their blond heads. "So, are you going to tell me how you got in?"

"Well, picking a lock is easy -"

"and we missed you."

"Missed you, _dearly_."

"I mean a _whole day_without our Berry."

"It was horrible!"

Rachel laughed and sipped the protein shake. "I hope you like it." Ethan said.

"Yes, it's quite good, I'm glad you didn't burn down the kitchen." She joked and took another sip. "Don't you have school? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Ah the magic of pillows under your blankets." Evan said airily as he and Ethan leaned off of Rachel's shoulders.

"And the magic of 'sick' recordings and a little timing from the Caterpillar." Ethan seconded and started groaning and cough. "I don't feel so good."

"Me too…" Evan followed. "Don't come near us, it might be the flu."

"Just… Just go on without us!" And then came a simultaneous sneeze that was very convincing.

Rachel laughed. "You two didn't have to do that!"

"Oh but we wanted to." They said and kissed her cheeks.

Rachel finished her shake happily and held her boyfriends' hands whilst she jumped down from the stool. "Well, since you're here, I would like you to listen to this song I'm planning on singing at glee club today." Their Cheshire grins crept slowly on their faces and she lead them upstairs. "Tell me if it's superior, or breathtaking."


	2. That Anniversary

There was noticeably a spring in the step of one Rachel Berry. She skipped to every one of her classes. She had a smile on her the whole day. She even twirled while avoiding student traffic blocking her way to her locker. Most of them couldn't really put a finger on it on why she was in a chipper mood all of a sudden. But her glee club knew exactly why, as well as the students that shared the hallway where her locker is.

It was their anniversary, the Brightmans and the Berry were having their anniversary. And Rachel couldn't believe it. A year with two of the most amazing men she has ever had the pleasure of meeting and dating. She also had the perfect gift. She wasn't as insanely rich as her boyfriends so she hoped it would be good enough. Now if only they would come earlier.

Obviously they couldn't come to the school with her, their anniversary just had to come on a weekday. _No matter,_Rachel thought_, it's already time to go home, and they said they'll come over for dinner. Obviously all those rehearsals would have to go to waste…_

When Rachel arrived at to the hallway where her locker resides she stopped and gasped. Her books fell on the floor and everyone was staring. "Oh… My God." She whispered. Flowers, flowers everywhere. Flowers on the floor, flowers hanging from the ceiling, flowers centered on her locker.

Slowly, Rachel picked up her books and she walked in front of the locker and put in the locker combination. When the door opened, flower petals fell on her and she smiled widely. _Oh, boys…_She rolled her eyes affectionately. Then she noticed the only thing that wasn't a flower, a piece of paper with a gold star up front. She picked it up and unstuck the star, revealing a letter.

_Our Dear Berry,_

_I hope you don't have plans this weekend because we'd like to take you to Paris._

_With love, _

_Your Tweedles_

_p.s. Look behind you._

Rachel whipped around and was greeted by two identical Cheshire grins. "Yes. Yes! I - I don't have plans! Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly and jumped to grab them into a hug. She laughed and she started tearing up. "I love you, Ethan. I love you, Evan." They grabbed her waist and crushed her in between them.

"We love you too, Rach!"

"Honestly, you two are spoiling me too much." She laughed, ignoring the crowd surrounding the flowered hallway.

"Nothing but the best -" Evan said.

"For our Berry." Ethan finished. She smiled wider and kissed both of them on the lips.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you two." Rachel said and held both of their hands. "It's in the auditorium." She looked down at the flowers. "Are you two going to clean this up?"

They shrugged. "Nope."

"Alrighty then." She said cheerily and they went to the auditorium. She told them to sit and she went up the stage. Brad peeked out from backstage and Rachel gleefully told him that their practices didn't go to waste. She helped herself to the microphone and its stand and set herself on the center. "Artie?"

"On it!" Her friend called back and the spotlight appeared.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down at the twins. Evan and Ethan didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she was, standing there with the spotlight illuminating every feature they liked about her. They shared a look that said "aren't we the luckiest guys in the world?" and they looked up to their star.

"Ethan, Evan," Rachel's voice cut the silent air, "I brought you here because I would like to celebrate our first anniversary with me singing you a song. I can't buy you two gifts that would match up to the things you give me. I can't send you to foreign countries. I can't take us to dinner in a fancy restaurant." She sighed, _snap out of it Rachel. Happy day, remember?_"But I can sing to you. I can pour my heart out in a song for both of you. And I know how you love hearing me sing." They laughed making her smile. "So here's a song that I hope would suffice as a first anniversary gift." She nodded to Brad and he started playing on the piano.

_Watched from a distance as you__  
><em>_Made life your own__  
><em>_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know__  
><em>_How that would feel__  
><em>_And you made it so real_

Rachel cries every time she does a solo. That's her diva way, pushing the emotions out because they're _that_ big. Due to the situation at hand, she tried her best not to end up a bawling mess on stage. The tears were welling up though and she did her best to keep her poise on stage.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see__  
><em>_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground and__  
><em>_Spin me around __  
><em>_You make me crazier, crazier__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling and I__  
><em>_I'm lost in your eyes__  
><em>_You make me crazier, __  
><em>_Crazier, crazier, oh_

The twins looked up at her in wonder. Rachel sang the song beautifully, as usual. They swayed in their seats. Elated as they were, they couldn't help but distress over the tears that were threatening to fall. They never wanted to see her cry.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

Evan turned to Ethan and with silent understanding, the pair nodded to each other. They stood up and went up the stage.

Rachel blinked pass tears when the brothers suddenly appeared on stage but she continued singing. They sang the last chorus with her. Ethan pulled her up into a hug and twirled her, earning a laugh from the talented girl. They continued the song even when Rachel was interrupted. Evan caught her right as Ethan put her down and they did a short waltz around the stage. Brown eyes stared back at the icy blue ones and she picked up singing where she left off. Three voices sounded perfectly together, filling the auditorium with the most beautiful sound you'll ever hear. Evan twirled Rachel into Ethan's waiting arms and they continued to dance until the last notes of the song.

_Crazier…_

She pressed a kiss on Ethan's lips. Then she ran to Evan and planted the same one.

_Crazier…_


	3. And I Need You Now

"Come on, please."

"Yes, please, please!"

"No, it's midnight and _we_, as in the _three of us_ have school later."

"But we've been craving for them, we want them now."

"We'll do anything, _anything_."

"We'll buy you an actual Grammy, just give us some more cookies woman!"

"Hey, don't use that tone with me!"

"Sorry… Cookies?"

"Your cookies are _way_ better than Kurt's and that's saying something."

"Plus, they're special because only _we_ know about them."

"Windsor can have _all_of Kurt's cookies, we want yours."

"Please, Rachel."

She sighed. "Fine, but please be careful not to make a sound."

"We can do that!" They said and they climbed in the window.

"Also," she said in a huff, she crossed her arms and looked up at the two blond boys, "I want that Grammy." And she whipped around to get her robe and opened the door.

The two high fived and scurried after their girlfriend.


	4. Meet the Fathers

Hey look! Actual readers! Hi there! I hope you're really enjoying the drabbles.

These stories want to be reviewed too, don't you, BrightBerry stories?

_Oh yes we do. It would be so lovely if you did._

You wouldn't want to break their Berry little hearts, do you?

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like us?" Ethan and Evan asked nervously and completely out of character. Rachel was surprised at what she was hearing. She turned around and closed the door behind her. Her dads are getting dinner ready in five minutes.<p>

"They will." She cooed. "I already did the hard part and explained our relationship to them. Believe me, you two, that wasn't the easiest nor the most comfortable conversations I've ever had to endure. All you have to do is be your charming, identical selves and they'll adore you." They shifted on the spot right in front her doorstep and blushed. "Come on, give me a smile."

The two grinned and Rachel laughed a little bit, she never gets tired of their synchronized movements. These little things make her smile the most. She smiled wider when she noticed the same small piece of hair sticking out on both of the blonds' heads.

_Even when their hair go awry in the same place._Rachel shook her head lovingly and pat the stray hair back into place with both of her hands. "You two are the most lovable human beings I've met, my dad's _will_ like you." Her left hand rested on Evan's cheek while her right rested on Ethan's. Two quick kisses and she led them into her house.


	5. The Wrath of Rachel Berry

There was a persistent knock on the door and Rachel was in the middle of a dream where she won another Grammy. That dream was crushed by the continuous knocks on the door. _Whoever it is, I'm going to murder them._

It was the weekend and she specifically told her dads to let her rest due to the extensive rehearsals Mr. Schue had them doing yesterday.

Rachel threw her covers away and trudged to the door. She sucked in a deep calming breath so she wouldn't blow up on her dad or daddy. "Yes?" She said sweetly and then she was attacked by nerf bulllets from out of nowhere. She screamed in outrage. "Unfair advantage! Unfair advantage!" She started to laugh as she searched for her own nerf gun.

"All's fair in love and war, my sweet Berry." Ethan grinned.

"You have five counts before we unleash the second wave." Evan added.

Rachel triumphantly found her gun as well as her fluffy slippers. "Prepare for my wrath, Tweedles." They ran away and she ran after them, shooting merrily.

"No jumping on the furniture!" Rachel's dad called, used to the fact that the Twins will come over randomly and have surprise nerf attacks on his daughter. Everything was perfectly normal.


	6. Their Favorite Berry

Rachel woke up to two bodies pressed against her, holding her close, both of them slept soundly. Both dreaming dearly of their favorite Berry. Last night they had a party celebrating Kurt's birthday and the New Directions were invited to the Windsor house that weekend. The Tweedles had to sneak them in, of course.

She turned her head to look over at Ethan and turned to face Evan. Her fathers wouldn't worry about her since she said she was staying over at Mercedes'. _Speaking of, where is she?_But that train of thought was easily derailed when Ethan murmured for her to go back to sleep.

"We'll drive you back…" Evan whispered and Rachel agreed. She snuggled deeper into Ethan and Evan's hold and sighed. They twined her hands with theirs and brought them to their lips. Rachel blushed at the contact and the Twins' lips twitched into a smile and she closed her eyes.


	7. Prom Proposal

"Ethan, Evan."

"Yes, little Rose?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No… It's just… I was wondering if you would like to go to junior prom with me."

"Yes!" They answered quickly. "Of course!"

"You know you won't need to ask us."

"In fact, what color dress do you want?"

"What cut?"

"Which designer?"

"Woah, boys! This spoiling thing is flattering and all, and I appreciate the gifts, really. But I already have the dress picked out and ready."

"What color?"

"Pink?"

"You'll have the best damn corsage in that prom." Evan said.

"And you'll have the best damn dates in that prom." Ethan winked, making Rachel blush and she bit off the bread stick.

"Thanks for saying yes."

"Anything for our little Rose."

"Did I mention that I'm singing at prom?"

"The day just got infinitely more exciting."

"And that's saying something." They grinned their Cheshire grins and leaned over to kiss both of her cheeks.


	8. Surprise

The Brightman twins rarely, _rarely_rarely, get sneaked up on. So imagine the surprise when they were untying their ties that someone jumped on them and they landed on their bed.

"Hi, Evan, Ethan." They smiled at their girlfriend's voice.

Evan turned around. "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday, my fathers are out for the weekend, I had Finn drive me here." She shrugged. "Speaking of Friday, I've revised the song into my own and I wanted you too to listen to it."

"Funny, we made one too." Ethan chuckled.

"I see, this calls for a diva off." Rachel laughed and the twins pulled her off their backs and stuck her in between.

"You know, for a tiny person -"

"You really know how to bring us down."

"And we like that."

"We like that very much." They winked. Evan got a kiss from her first, Ethan followed immediately.

"Keep it PG you three." Chaz walked by. "And next time, have some decency to close the door, Rachel."

"I'll see to it prefect, sir!" Rachel said, doing a mock salute.

"Oh my God, I love you." They said.


	9. Happy Birthday

Rachel woke up to something clinking on her window. She sat up and the clinking stopped. Her cellphone buzzed with a text. _Come out, birthday girl, we've got something to show you - E&E_

She jumped from her covers and grabbed a coat. She quietly went down the stairs to the front door where she was practically shivering with excitement (that or the heater died again). She opened the door and the lawn was covered with snow and Christmas lights. There were plenty of lights to illuminate the lawn. She looked up from the ground to see the Tweedles holding a massive cake with a star on top.

"How did you -?" She asked looking at the cake in awe.

"We made Merril do it." Ethan shrugged.

"By the way, Happy birthday from Merril." Evan chuckled.

They sang her their own version of the birthday song as Ethan professionally held the cake up as well as light the candles. Nothing could wipe the smile off of Rachel's face.

"Make a wish." They said and she blew the candles. "Yay! Happy seventeenth."

"Our little Rose is growing up."

"Awww."

"C'mon you two, you'll get frostbite if you stay out here longer."

"You're only saying that because of the cake."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"What? No! I love you two, now get in!" They ambled in, with the cake still in their hands. "And how did you get these lights to turn on?"


	10. Breathless

Evan and Ethan looked up at their apartment's ceiling. It's been a week since they last had any communication with Rachel and they started to get worried. Their marriage proposal had gone awry when they showed her to their parents. They didn't like Rachel even when Rachel was polite and just lovely in every way. They gave her sneers and raised eyebrows and stayed generally unpleasant. They disapproved that the Twins marry _one_ girl and continued on to mentioning a pair of twin girls whose parents they were friends with.

Rachel had gotten up with her chin held high before either of the Twins spoke up. She sucked in a deep breath, pulled the ring off and just left. Evan and Ethan freaked out when they saw the ring on the table. They freaked out when they couldn't catch her. They freaked out when they saw her catch a cab. They freaked out when she stopped replying to their desperate pleas for communication.

All they had to do now was wait.

They angrily refused to speak to their parents or do anything that requires to be in ten feet of them. They pushed away the girl that they loved with everything that they had and they couldn't even find her.

Audrey had joined the process, she liked Rachel and she didn't like how their parents treated her during that damned dinner. She checks on her brothers every day, just to make sure they ate and bathed.

Their parents were absolutely sorry that it had come to that, now that all of their children had protest. Finally, they promised that if Rachel comes back, they'll accept her with open arms.

If. The world chilled Ethan and Evan. They wanted their Berry back. They wanted to hear her sing again and be bossy. _They wanted her back_.

One day, the telephone rang. And it rang and it rang… Finally voice mail. "Hi, it's Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Ethan and Evan, we might not be here at the moment, just leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." Then came the actual beep.

"Hi, it's Rachel." They sprang up from their bed and Ethan grabbed the phone from the receiver.

"Rachel?" He said breathlessly.


	11. Relapse

At a party at Blaine's house, they had a few drinks. A few drinks turned into a whole _lot_ of drinks, by the time 11PM rolled around, most of them could barely stand up.

"Ethan, Evan." Rachel slurred and hung on their necks. "You know," she burped, "I promised myself I wouldn't drink again ever since Brittany there puked on me on stage while singing _Tik Tok_. But I'm having fun, are you having fun? I'm having fun. I love you two." She leaned to press a kiss on Ethan's lips and then she did the same to Evan. "You two taste delicious."

Evan smiled and helped his girlfriend up. Ethan followed. "You're drunk, you need to go home."

"No! Let's stay, I'm having fun!" She pushed off of Evan and fell on Ethan. "You have pretty, pretty eyes. Just like your brother. You don't mind if I kiss your brother right, Ethan? Evan? Oh we have this thing, neither would mind." She wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist and snuggled her head against his chest. "This is nice, _you two_ are nice."

"Come on, Rach." Ethan patted her hair. "We'll get you home."

"Oh no, not at my house, my dads will _kill me_." She pouted. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"Calm down." Evan said.

"We'll take care of you."

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"We promise." And Ethan hefted her up to carry her. "Well! This one's had enough."

"We're taking her to Windsor."

"Kurt, tell her parents she's staying with you and Reed tonight to help her with her clothing choice." They loved how she dressed, there was no need for that intervention.

Kurt scoffed. "I've tried, she ends up relapsing."

"Like tonight." Mercedes joked.

"We're off!" Evan announced.

"I love you guys! Blaine! We'll sing again sometime alright!"

"Alright, girl!" Blaine was slumped drunk on Kurt's back and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "Hi Kurt. Hi Kurt. What are you drinking Kurt? What's that? What are you drinking? I love you, Kurt."

Kurt patted Blaine's cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Blaine."

"Bye all! It's been nice entertaining you!" Rachel said at the top of her lungs and wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck and he almost fell if it wasn't for Evan's hands on his back. "Tell me I'm pretty."


	12. Parks

"Rachel!"

"Oh, hey you two! Wasn't expecting you here right now… Don't you have class?"

"We waited long enough."

"Too long, actually. We missed you."

"Those last two classes aren't important anyway."

"And we wanted to take you out."

"Have a walk in the park."

"We brought our nerf guns -"

"A _better_walk in the park."

"I missed you too!" She said and hugged them both. "But you shouldn't do that, it's bad for your permanent record."

"How worse can it get?"

She sighed. "Promise me not to do it again."

They sighed in return. She was using _that_ voice again. "Fine, we promise."

"Good, now you're allowed to whisk me away. But can we pass by my house, I left my nerf gun there."


	13. First Date

One of my personal favorites :) I hope you don't mind that I'm using Derek's warbler land name with Rachel. She was called Rose before Derek though, meaning I wrote this before _The Hanover Boy_. That's some wonderful trivia for you all.

* * *

><p>"Hello, little Rose."<p>

"Are you lost?"

Ethan and Evan towered over Rachel. They decided to walk over when they saw her wandering around the fair.

"My name's Rachel, not Rose." Her brows furrowed and remembered that the two give Alice in Wonderland names to some people. They just grinned at her. "I'm actually looking for my glee club, we got separated after the dance battle with 'Pure Energy'." She smiled up at them. "That was some pretty awesome dancing and singing from you two, by the way. I would know, I'm pretty awesome with dancing and singing too, mostly singing." The two grinned at each other and grinned back at Rachel, giving the brunette the biggest blush she's had since Finn broke up with her.

"Yes, we heard." Ethan said.

"Saw the video." Evan seconded.

"Bought the t-shirt." They joked. She laughed.

"Umm, Ethan and Evan, right?"

"Yes!"

"Which one's which?"

"I'm Evan and he's Ethan." Ethan did a cute wave when Evan pointed at him. "We're quite the same and it's okay if you mix us up."

"It's fun!"

She smiled wider this time. They're actually very cute. "So, little Rose." Evan said and linked his arm with her left. Ethan followed with her right.

"Would you like to visit the Hall of Mirrors?" Ethan said.

"We made it, and we can get in and out as fast or as slow as you want."

"Because we'd like to spend time with you."

"Lots and lots of time."

"And we want to hear you sing!"

"A willing audience." Rachel said gleefully. "I would love to sing for you." And when they got to the Hall of Mirrors, she started singing the first notes of _Defying Gravity._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

"Kurt, Reed, I need your help! What should I wear on a date with the Tweedles, this is _crucial._I _demand_ your help."

"Calm down, Rachel." Kurt sighed into the phone.

"Word around the dorm is that they like your normal clothes, so wear whatever, it'll be fine, they think you're adorable."

"Also, if you have any money, you have to buy a nerf gun as soon as possible and learn how to work it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask why."

"Just do it." Reed said frantically.

"Should I bring it to the date?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks for the advice, bye." The line went dead.

"Let's hope she survives." Kurt muttered.

**Tweedles:**

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"What do you two possibly want?"

"What should we wear tomorrow?" Said Ethan.

"We've procrastinated enough and we're kind of freaking out." Said Evan.

"Freaking. Out." They said together.

"It's a normal date, a movie and both of you drive her home, right?"

"That's the plan, yes."

"Then just be yourselves!" He almost slammed the door.

"Wait!" The twins shouted and held the door open. "Do you think we'll make her go crazy?"

"You mean crazier that she already is?"

"Aliiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeee!"

"Okay, okay, be yourselves! She will enjoy your free-spirits. She likes guys who can keep up with her vocally so work on that. Also, I think I told her -"

"I told her!" Reed shouted from behind a painting.

"Right, Reed told her to buy a nerf gun so it's safe to say you can attack her when you pick her up."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you so much!" They clobbered him into a hug.

"Free me!"

* * *

><p>Ethan drove the car in front of Rachel's house and honked. Evan looked at the nerf guns in their hands. If Kurt was right, she would have one ready. They waited anxiously for her to come out of the house.<p>

"Ready, Ethan?"

"As I'll ever be, Evan."

Rachel went out of the house with a bag a little too big and she walked towards them nervously with one hand tucked in the bag. She smiled. They got out of the car, like gentlemen and hid the guns behind their backs. "Hello, boys."

"I see you've come prepared." They said at the same time and aimed their nerf guns at her. Her eyes went wide and she threw her bag down to reveal two nerf guns instead of one.

"Yes I have."

"This is turning out -"

"As the most interesting date we've ever had."

"Well, obviously because _I'm_ Rachel Berry."

"Ready when you are."

"Bring it."


	14. They Sing

Two words you guys: BrightBerry. Volkswagen.

* * *

><p>They've heard her sing multiple times, mostly due to her suggestion. Not that they would complain. Listening to Rachel sing was like a fish flopping back into the water after a few seconds in the open air. Her voice was a gift, a gift that they so often took time to open again and appreciate.<p>

Be it on stage or just them cuddling beside her, they _loved_ hearing her sing.

They had nothing but praise to give. Their ears tingled with wonder every time she opened her mouth. If they could, they'd listen to her sing forever.

"Should I sing another song?" She asked as they continued playing with her fingers.

"Absolutely." Evan kissed her cheek.

"We love it when you sing." Ethan kissed the other cheek.

"Okay, but only if you sing with me."

They loved singing with her too.

"Deal."


	15. Teenage Dream

Rachel sang _Teenage_ Dream with Ethan and Evan as they drove to the Brigthman's Italian estate. It was their fourth anniversary.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._" Rachel sang at the top of her lungs as the wind blew her hair back.

"_The way you turn me on-_"

"_I can't sleep-_"

"_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_" The three chorused and Rachel draped her arms around their necks.

"I can't believe we're in Italy." She said.

"Well, you shouldn't. You should be used to us now." Evan chuckled.

"I'm surprised that you can't believe it." Ethan nudged her ribs.

"You can't expect me to take this in immediately, the farthest I've went is California."

"For your new solo music career-"

"With one of the biggest record companies in America!"

Rachel smiled, thinking about her biggest break yet. "Yeah, and someday, I'm going to give you the gifts you always deserved from me."

"Hey." Evan leaned in to kiss her cheek and went back to the road. "No need for that."

"Besides, we like spoiling you."

"And we already have what we want."

Ethan pressed his lips on her cheek. Rachel giggled. "Oh stop it you two."

"And here we are!" Evan announced. "Villa Brightman!"

"Whose turn is it to carry her?"

"What? I didn't agree to this!" Rachel protested.

"Me!" Ethan said and slung Rachel on his shoulder. "Come on, little Rose, you know you like it."

Rachel laugh. "No singing! No singing from me for either of you!"

"No matter, we got your demo anyway." Evan kissed her nose as he carried the luggage.


	16. Breakfast in Bed

Rachel sat up. _Where am I?_ She closed her eyes and remembered that this is the hotel room she stayed in last night. She reminded herself that she's supposed to be naked under these sheets.

"Ah, our Rose woke up, Ev."

"Good morning!" Evan smiled and brought her a breakfast in bed as well as a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." Rachel said. "Mmm, is this room service?"

"Yes, now we know you usually have a shake in the morning-"

"You remind us constantly."

"But we thought today is still a time to celebrate."

Celebrate her eighteenth birthday, that is. She had asked the Twins to give her one thing for her birthday and they gave it to her, excitedly. And she liked her gift very much. She tied the blanket together behind her back and took a bite of her breakfast. Ethan slipped beside her and kissed her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Good… Very good." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Evan asked while he played with her hair.

"Nothing… hurts right?"

"Because that's the _last_ thing we want."

"Yes. Positive." Rachel laughed affectionately at the boys. "I love you."

"We love you too." They replied in perfect sync.

And it was one of those days when Rachel says something she never usually says, "Sing to me."

And the boys sang.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	17. Got It Right

That's it people! You're free to do whatever you wish with this idea, it's not like I created any of the characters anyway. I hope you had fun and that I had somehow caused you some inspiration.

Love Lots.

VIVA LA BB VOLKSWAGEN!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the Twins take Rachel out at night, just to stare at the stars. They'd hold hands and talk about anything they wanted to talk about. Sometimes they make out, but they mostly talk when they're out under the stars.<p>

"How was school today, Rachel?" The twins were wearing their soft smiles as supposed to the usual Cheshire grins they show at Dalton.

"It was good, a little frustrating."

"How so?"

She laughed lightly. "Another solo went to another gleemate. I should be used to it by now… Sharing the spotlight, I mean."

"You know you're our number one girl."

"You're the only one under our spotlight." They said.

"Yeah, I know. But I still want it badly. I want to sing in front of a large audience. Not that I don't enjoy singing to you two but…"

"Always something more?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I want something more." She sighed.

"Remember that song you wrote? The one that beat us at regionals?"

"Yeah." Rachel blushed. That was the first day they actually talked to each other. Two kisses appeared on both of her cheeks.

"One day, you'll have more solos, you'll have bigger crowds, more fans. Ethan and I will be leading them, of course."

She giggled. "Of course."

"Keep your chin up, beautiful." Evan said and pressed his lips against hers.

"You're going to be a star one day." Rachel turned to Ethan and kissed her as well. "Or we're going to die trying to get you there."

There was a long comfortable silence and Rachel squeezed both of her boyfriends' hands. "So… How's Audrey?"

"We found out that Oliver has been cheating on her." She could feel the anger rolling off of them.

"He's been dealt with."

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you killed him." Rachel groaned.

"No! If you want to get into the specifics-"

"Never mind." They laughed. "How'd your parents take it?"

"It made them listen to us more, it would've caused quite a scandal if it got out."

"So we kept it as clandestine as possible."

Silently, she hoped that Oliver was still alive. Only barely, because she liked Audrey very much.

"Audrey's pleased to be able to date whoever she wants."

"And we're happy."

"That makes _me_very happy as well." Rachel smiled right as a shooting star flew by.


End file.
